


Give it Time

by honeybee_pioneer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crying, Cuddling, Discussion of fertility issues, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_pioneer/pseuds/honeybee_pioneer
Summary: "Please," Yuuri whispered, "Please, please be positive..."(Or, Yuuri and Viktor are struggling to have a child.)





	

Yuuri was sat on the edge of the bath tub, holding a cup with a stick leaning against its rim. He was watching the clock closely, and let out a quick breath as the second hand reached the top of the minute again. Grabbing the stick and closing his eyes, he tensed nervously. 

"Please," Yuuri whispered, "Please,  _please_ be positive..." 

He slowly opened his eyes, and he felt tears welling in his eyes. 

Negative. 

Again. 

He threw the stick in the trash, leaving the bathroom. He wiped tears furiously from his eyes as he returned to the bedroom. Crawling under the blankets, he allowed himself to wallow in his misery. 

He and Viktor had been trying to have a child for over a year. He had gone off of his birth control, and they had started to really try. Heats passed, months passed, negative pregnancy tests piled up in the trash can. Yuuri was beginning to wonder if he could even have children. 

Unable to force himself to shut down, he went into the small room attached to the master bedroom. His nesting space was softly lit with fairy lights and a carpet, and a window on the far wall. The sun seemed to be mocking him, shining down on his nest. There were blankets and pillows formed into a comfortable circle shape on the carpeted floor. He added the blanket he had grabbed off the bed, one that smelled like Viktor especially. Once he was satisfied, he crawled into the nest, curling in on himself. Staring at the ceiling, he let himself go numb, not really thinking of anything but with his mind racing all at once. 

The sun was going down when Yuuri started to come back to his senses. He heard shuffling around the apartment, and could vaguely make out Viktor greeting Makkachin. His mate soon came to the bedroom, and noticing the slightly opened door, knocked before entering. 

Viktor looked at Yuuri with concern, moving close enough to gently cup his cheek. "Love, what's wrong?" 

"It was negative." Yuuri said softly, nuzzling into Viktor's hand slightly. 

Viktor kissed his forehead gently. "Oh, my Yuuri..."

Yuuri pulled Viktor into his nest, curling around him and burrowing into his neck. "I'm so frustrated, Viktor!" he cried. 

"It might just not be the right time for us, dear." Viktor held him close, releasing his scent. "We'll just try again next heat." 

Yuuri shook his head. "Viktor, I want to see a doctor. What if there's something wrong with me? What if I can't get pregnant at all?" 

Viktor hushed him. "Alright, I'll see if I can get us an appointment. And even if you can't, we can always look into adoption-" 

"I know that!" Yuuri cried out, "But I thought this would be something I could do, something I could get right, something that could show people that I'm not a mistake for you!" 

Viktor peppered kisses all over Yuuri's face, trying to kiss his tears away. "Yuuri, you are not a mistake! I love you!" 

"I know, but-" 

"No buts. Yuuri, I love you so, so much. I love waking up next to you, and I love coming home to you, and I love sleeping by your side. I am so grateful that I get to be with you. And you don't have to prove anything to anyone! You'll be a wonderful parent, no matter if you carry the child, or if we adopt a child in need of a good home." Viktor held him tight. "I just want to be with you, to be able to make you happy." 

Yuuri was quiet before nodding shakily. "Okay. Okay, yes, I know. I believe you." 

Viktor smiled. "I'm glad. Now, I picked up dinner on the way home from the new ramen place down town. Would you care to join me, husband?" 

Yuuri nodded, giggling as Viktor helped him up and offered his arm. "Of course, husband."

As they walked, Viktor nudged Yuuri. "Besides, we already have one child. Yurio is quite a handful on his own, no?" 

Yuuri laughed, squeezing Viktor's hand. "Yes, I suppose you're right." 

They would just have to try again. For now, Yuuri could be content. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
